Because of Katniss
by AnnLunar
Summary: Vinnia Snow had always had an imperfect life. Now she's going to end up like her beloved grandfather. And pretty much the rest of her family. Dead. And it's because of her ex-hero. It's because of Katniss. (oneshot. Complete for now) (OC Pres. S.'s Granddaughter)


_Originally published on Wattpad on December 21, 2015_

 _This takes place in the movie universe where President Snow's granddaughter is 12-13 years old._

Original Wattpad description/full description:

 _Vinnia Snow never had a perfect life. Living with her grandpa was the closest she's ever gotten to happiness. Katniss Everdeen was her hero. But now she's not._

 _12-year-old Lavinnia Snow was unaware that Katniss was the one who caused the Rebellion. Now she is. Now it is time for the 76-Annual Hunger Games. And now Vinnia knows that she is going to die. Because of Katniss. (One-shot for now)_

 **Because of Katniss**

I was naive. I was stupid. I didn't see this coming, but I should have.

Nothing good ever lasts. For me, at least.

Mom died twelve years ago while she was giving birth to me. All the medical staff and supplies in this Capitol couldn't even save her. She was dying anyway. That's what Grandpa used to say about his daughter-in-law. When I was three-and-a-half years old, Dad was shot by intruders who managed to invade our Capital apartment building. The only way I survived was by hiding in my bedroom until they left. Back then, for my "protection", it wasn't common knowledge that I existed, and nobody ever talked about the shooting as it disrupted their perfect utopia. Anyway, my aunts, uncle, dad, me, and Grandma were positively the only people in the world Grandpa ever loved. I have two aunts and two uncles. Aunt Crystal, Uncle Julius, Dad, Aunt Daphne, and Uncle Nero, in that order. When Dad died, my custody and responsibility fell onto Aunt Crystal. I don't really remember her face much, but I do remember that she loved me dearly. Aunt Crystal couldn't have kids, so her niece was the closest she'd ever get. During my fourth year of life, she died of a disease related to her inability to have kids. It seemed every year or so, whomever my caretaker was would died. Age six, Uncle Nero hung himself in his house. Age eight, Aunt Daphne's husband was abusive, and during one of their arguments, he hit her too hard and she died. That's not exactly how it went down, but that's the best way I can explain it. The same year, Uncle Julius disappeared. With no aunts or uncles to care for me, Grandpa took me in.

Grandpa had always loved me. My entire family lived close to each other, and I'd often frequent his mansion. He'd bring me to his garden and show me his flowers. The roses were my favorite. They're not anymore. During the summers, Grandpa would take me to District Two. District Two is where weapons and peacekeepers are made. He took me there to complete my dad's last request: train my baby girl to protect herself.

Thinking about this now, in my room at what used to be Grandpa's mansion, but isn't anymore, it's like Dad knew the Second Rebellion would happen. I did not know it would happen.

I trained with the peacekeepers. At first, my chubby toddler hands couldn't even lift the heavy gun. I have photos of Dad showing me how to use the weapons. Him smiling, holding me, perhaps two years old, in his big, strong arms. Dad had been a peacekeeper, against Grandma and Grandpa's wishes. As I grew older, I became better at shooting. Some used to say that my shooting rivaled the usual Careers, who, then, where more than twice my own age. Eventually I became interested in less sophisticated weapons, such as knives, swords, bows and arrows, whips, axes and daggers. My favorite out of all of them was the sword. Basic, but deadly.

Arriving as a permanent resident of Grandpa's mansion at eight-years-old, he was the family member I lived with longest. Of course, I knew that my happiness wouldn't last. As I said before: it never does. And it never did.

I was eleven during the 74-Annual Hunger Games. As tradition each year, Grandpa and I sat on the couch, and turned the television to the coverage of the Reapings that were being held in each of the Districts. I was never particularly interested in the Hunger Games. I didn't see why kids being put in an arena to fight to the death for entertainment. Of course, I could never voice this opinion to Grandpa. The last guy who did, Official Travis, well, he's no longer with us. I was never interested in the Games until a girl from District Twelve piqued my attention, in fact, this girl grabbed hold of the entire nation's interests. She volunteered for her sister, who appeared to be the minimal age for the Games. A year older than I was, twelve. Her name was Katniss Everdeen, and her sister was called Primrose Everdeen. Katniss and her District partner, Peeta Mellark, became known as the Starcrossed Lovers of District 12. Grandpa did not like Katniss. I worshiped her. I don't anymore because I was stupid.

I look up as someone knocks on my door. It's near nighttime, and I don't go to open it. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I am a prisoner in my own bedroom. The room that was once spacious and welcoming now prevents me from leaving. I was naive. A dark woman enters. The peacekeepers who were once my companions now guard President Paylor from me. I don't doubt they have told her what I have been trained to do. Kill. Paylor comes over to me. She turns to the peacekeepers and tell them to leave. We are alone.

Katniss and Peeta went on their Victory Tour and return home. I had started to wear my light brown hair in her signature braid. All the girls at my school had worn it like that. This fact hadn't pleased Grandpa. The 75-Annual Hunger Games rolled around. It was a Quarter Quell. I was now twelve. Victors would be Reaped for this Game. Katniss, being the only girl Victor from District Twelve, is Reaped. Haymitch, and old drunk Victor, is picked but Peeta doesn't hesitate to volunteer. I thought it was romantic. I was stupid. The Hunger Games happened, and the Arena was blown to smithereens. That's when the Second Rebellion started. When Katniss became the face of the Rebellion, I was devastated. But that's when I finally understood. Once again, I was going to loose everything. I was going to loose the last of my family. My Grandpa.

And it would be because of Katniss.

Paylor sits on the end of my purple-covered bed. I scoot back. I want to be as far away from this monster as possible. She is a monster only from my perspective. To the Districts, President Paylor is a revolutionary. As much a part of the rebellion as Katniss was. I seem to be the only one who recalls that she was mayor of District Eight, before. I've seen some of Paylor's speeches, and she appears nice. But that was what I had originally thought of Katniss.

"Lavinnia, nobody here is your enemy," She says, cutting right to the chase.

I refuse to answer.

"You're going to have to answer me sometime."

I shake my head.

We sit in silence.

"Nobody wants to hurt you."

I scoff. "Yeah right. I know the Victors planned one last Hunger Games. I known the Rebels are responsible for the death of my grandfather. You've taken everything from me. And now you wish to take my life."

I'm holding back all the tears that threaten to fall. I've cried enough in the past few weeks. Why can't they just end my suffering?

More of this terrible silence.

"At least tell me when the Games are," I plead.

Paylor shifts on my bed. "The Capitol Games are scheduled to begin tomorrow, with the Reaping of Capitol children. That's why I came to speak with you. The peacekeepers are to escort you to Town Square, where your name will be one of twenty-four names to be Reaped." She pauses for a beat. "I know that you will know most of the tributes. I also know that you will cooperate with us."

Tomorrow? I knew it would happen, and I'd long since come to accept that I would die as a last effort of the Rebellion, but with this new information, the panic is fresh again.

As the President leaves my room, she turns back to me with the door partly open, so I can see the armed peacekeepers. "Oh, and Miss Snow," Paylor says with a cold grin. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

The door clicks shut and I hear the peacekeepers retake their positions outside. When night falls, I can't help but think of all the ways I will be tortured during the Games. Sleep finally takes me, and I dream of nightlock and white roses.

A/N: I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. This is what imagined Snow's granddaughter's life to be like. Yes, this is a one-shot, but I might make more to it. Write about the Games, but I'm not quite sure how to go about that. However, I do know what will happen during a Games with Vinnia. I just need to plan it out. For now this is completed, but just know that I do have ideas for contnuing it, I just don't know if I'll post them. (I haven't written it yet, it took 20 days just to write this trash.)

 _A/N #2 : This was posted on Wattpad, but I'm putting some of mt fanfictions on because I feel that they would get more feedback here. This is a one-shot, but if I feel like continuing it I will._

XOXO


End file.
